Ein seltsames Paar
by Velence
Summary: Man sollte meinen, wenn Jack Carter und Nathan Stark zusammen im Bett landen, sei ein Experiment schuld, irgendetwas, bei dem Fargo seine Finger im Spiel hatte und das kolossal nach hinten losgegangen war. Oder irgendein anderes Experiment von einem der zahllosen, durchgeknallten Wissenschaftler aus Eureka. Was auch immer.


**Autor**: Velence  
**Titel**: Ein seltsames Paar  
**Inhalt**: Man sollte meinen, wenn Jack Carter und Nathan Stark zusammen im Bett landen, sei ein Experiment schuld, irgendetwas, bei dem Fargo seine Finger im Spiel hatte und das kolossal nach hinten losgegangen war. Oder irgendein anderes Experiment von einem der zahllosen, durchgeknallten Wissenschaftler aus Eureka. Was auch immer.

**Disclaimer**: Alle in dieser Story verwendeten Charaktere und Grundkonzepte sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Rechteinhaber. Sie werden einzig und allein zu Unterhaltungszwecken genutzt. Eine Copyright-Verletzung ist weder beabsichtigt noch impliziert.  
Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): Jack Carter/Nathan Stark, Vincent  
**Kommentar**:

DE Bingo - RUNDE 2  
de_  
Bingo-Prompt: "Sie sind so verheiratet!" / Sie benehmen sich wie ein altes Pärchen

**Ein seltsames Paar**

Man sollte meinen, wenn Jack Carter und Nathan Stark zusammen im Bett landen, sei ein Experiment schuld, irgendetwas, bei dem Fargo seine Finger im Spiel hatte und das kolossal nach hinten losgegangen war. Oder irgendein anderes Experiment von einem der zahllosen, durchgeknallten Wissenschaftler aus Eureka. Pheromone, ein Stoff, der sich zufällig als Aphrodisiakum herausstellt oder ein Raum-Zeit-Dings. Was auch immer.

Tatsächlich waren es allerdings ein paar Bier, die den Anstoß gaben. Jack hatte sich im Café Diem betrunken, was relativ einfach war, da er eher selten trank. Anlass war, dass die Zeit für Zoe in Eureka bald abgelaufen war: Abby, seine Ex-Frau, wollte ihre gemeinsame Tochter nach einem Jahr wieder zurück mit nach Los Angeles nehmen.

„Noch eins von diesem Zeug", bestellte Jack eloquent bei Vincent. Er war der letzte, hartnäckige Gast im Café Diem, der sich partout weigerte zu gehen. Vincent störte sich nicht daran, wohnte er doch oberhalb des Cafés und experimentierte zudem noch an einer neuen Rezeptur.

„Jack, ich glaube, es ist wirklich genug für heute." Vincent betrachtete den Sheriff mitfühlend. Er schlug matt mit dem Küchentuch auf die Arbeitsfläche. Jack bot einen traurigen Anblick, wie er immer betrunkener am Tresen hing. „Wie wäre es mit einer Mitfahrgelegenheit und einem starken Vinspresso für dich?"

„Das Bier hier... du bist ein Biergenie", schmeichelte Jack dem Braumeister, während er sein fast leeres Bierglas schwenkte.

„Vielen Dank, aber das hast du mir heute oft genug gesagt – in der letzten Stunde fünf Mal", erklärte Vincent und bereitete seine Kaffeeeigenkreation vor.

„Aber vor heute wusste ich nicht, dass du ein Braumeister, ein Braugenie bist!", protestierte Jack mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger. „Ich mag sogar das Bier mit Kräutern und diesem... Zeug."

„Honig."

„Genau. Einsame Spitzenbierklasse!", begeisterte sich Jack.

In diesem Moment betrat Nathan das nächtlich schwach beleuchtete Café Diem. Selbst zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit trug der Geschäftsmann und Wissenschaftler einen Anzug, der seiner Figur schmeichelte. „Sheriff, Sie nehmen zu so später Stunde noch einen Mitternachtssnack zu sich?"

„Ich bin schließlich kein Gremlin", kam es von Jack.

Nathan wandte sich Vincent zu. „Ich habe das Licht gesehen. Es gibt nicht zufällig etwas von der köstlichen Lasagne, die ich heute Mittag hatte?"

„Für Sie immer, Dr. Stark! Hier bitte für dich, Jack." Vincent setzte Jack seinen Vinspresso vor und verschwand im Kühllager.

„Vinces Bier ist großartig. Wissen Sie, dass er selbst Bier braut?", fragte Jack Nathan, der sein Erstaunen nicht zurückhalten konnte.

Nathan knöpfte das Jackett auf und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben ihm nieder. „Gewiss."

„Natürlich."

„Er hat nicht umsonst einen Doktor in Molekulargastronomie."

„Moledings... klar."

„Haben Sie schon Ketchup zum Bier bestellt?", stichelte Nathan, der wusste, dass Jack fast jedes Rezept des Gourmetkochs mit Ketchup versaute.

„Sie... Ha!" Jack zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn und trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Morgen früh werden Sie sich fühlen, als wäre Ihr Gehirn in kleine Stückchen geschnitten und von Fargo wieder zusammengesetzt worden", prophezeite Nathan.

„Fargo", stöhnte Jack.

„Soll ich Sie nach Hause fahren, Sheriff? Oder hätten Sie lieber eine Nacht in Ihrer Ausnüchterungszelle?"

Vincent kam mit einer in Frischhaltefolie verpackten Portion Lasagne zurück. „Oh, würden Sie das tun? Ihn nach Hause fahren?", bat er Nathan. „Dann kann ich mich in Ruhe meiner neuen Kreation widmen."

„Sicher, wir wollen doch, dass der Sheriff weiterhin ein Vorbild in Sachen Sicherheit bleibt." Nathan lächelte Jack ironisch an.

„Wie mit Lemmon und Matthau!" Vincent schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier, bitte, Dr. Stark. Passen Sie gut auf unseren Sheriff auf!" Kaum stand das Essen auf dem Tresen, war der Koch auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Wirklich! Wirklich, Stark, unter anderen Umständen hätte ich Sie längst verprügelt, wenn Sie mir nicht so unter die Haut gehen würden", brabbelte Jack und rutschte ein Stückchen auf seinem Barhocker zu seinem Sitznachbarn herum. „Sie sind ein Playboy..."

Nathan zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das wird jetzt nicht zu einem Ironman-Witz?"

„Na ja, Ihr Nachname ist Stark... Und ich habe noch gar nicht angefangen, Sie aufzuziehen", beschwerte sich Jack.

„Ich bin in Café Diem mit einem Zehnjährigen."

„Ich bin gerade elf geworden", widersprach Jack vergnügt. Er hatte schon immer Spaß an ihren Wortgefechten gehabt und auch jetzt war er eine wunderbare Ablenkung von seinem Frust.

„Trinken Sie Ihren Vinspresso, dann können wir gehen." Nathan erhob sich.

Jack starrte ihn einen Augenblick an, bevor er tatsächlich von seinem Kaffee trank. „Wir sind keine Freunde, Stark, aber wir sind auch keine Feinde", sinnierte er bierselig. Er merkte gar nicht, wie er ins Du wechselte. „Dein Humor, deine Courage... machen dich anziehend. Wenn Allison nicht wäre..."

Nathan lachte laut. „So kommen also Ihre verborgenen, homoerotischen Neigungen endlich zum Vorschein, Jack! Ich dachte, die Drei-Bier-Homo-These gelte in erster Linie fürs College und Trinkspiele."

Jack grinste ihn an, nahm er doch Nathans Erwiderung als neckendes Flirten entgegen. „Nicht dass ich etwas gegen einen Dreier mit Allison hätte..."

„Noch besser!"

„Aber ich würde dich nicht teilen wollen", beendete Jack seinen Satz. Er starrte auf Nathans Lippen und fragte sich, wie sie sich anfühlten, wie sich der Bart beim Küssen anfühlte. Nathan blieb es nicht verborgen, dass der Sheriff ihn eingehend musterte.

„Erinnern Sie sich an das Seminar über sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz mit Dr. Young, Sheriff Arschgrapscher?"

„Feierabend", nuschelte Jack. Er stolperte in bester komödiantischer Manier vom Barhocker und hielt sich mit einem festen Griff um Nathans Oberarme vom Sturz ab. Wieder kam er dazu, Nathans Lippen zu betrachten und dachte: „Na und?" und küsste ihn.

Nathan war völlig perplex und zu überrascht, um auf die weichen Lippen des Sheriffs zu reagieren.

Jack versuchte in seinen Augen eine Reaktion abzulesen, aber das Bier – er beschuldigte das Bier – ließ ihn weiter reden. „Meine Theorie: Männer, die sich echt sympathisch finden, harmonieren auch körperlich miteinander. Und wir sind uns sympathisch unter all der oberflächlichen Rivalität! Es ist nämlich Flirten! Flirten ohne Gefahr. Wir bewahren beide unser Gesicht."

„Was auch immer Sie sagen, Jack", erklärte Nathan, der endlich wieder Worte gefunden hatte.

„Du spottest über mich, spotte nicht."

„Das würde ich nicht wagen."

„Etwas Armdrücken, ein bisschen Wrestling, alles noch unverdächtige Dinge, die echte Kerle eben machen. Doch nach ein paar Bier mehr ist Schluss mit hetero und schon landet man im Bett. Am nächsten Morgen – mit dickem Kopf – ist man peinlich berührt."

„Klingt, als hätten Sie Erfahrung damit."

„College erprobt", lachte Jack. „Ich bin nicht ahnungslos – oder blind. Manchmal brauchte es etwas Stimmung." Dieses Mal legte er eine Hand in Nathans Taille. Jack starrte Nathan in die Augen, der weder die Flucht ergriff noch so aussah, als würde er ihm am liebsten die Faust ins Gesicht jagen. Schließlich küsste er ihn abermals, während seine Hand auf der Rückseite tiefer glitt und kräftig zupackte. Erstaunt flog Nathans Mund auf und ließ den Sheriff sich tiefer vorwagen.

Nathan ließ sich in den Kuss fallen und schloss die Augen. Das forsche Zungenspiel wurde durch Lippenbekenntnisse von Seiten Nathans eingedämmt. Jack schmeckte nach dem Bier. Er erkannte die kräutrige Eigenkreation und die Honignote, aber auch das Männliche, das Carterhafte.

Als sie sich keuchend voneinander lösten, grinste Jack ihn triumphierend an.

„Automatischer Reflex", murmelte Nathan entschuldigend.

„Und ich hasse dich wirklich."

„Danke, Sheriff Offensichtlich. Es wird Zeit, dass ich dich nach Hause bringe."

„Damit hätte sich die Frage, zu dir oder zu mir, ja erledigt..." Jack legte seinen Arm um Nathans Schulter und gemeinsam bewegten sie sich gemütlich auf den Ausgang zu. Als sie endlich Nathans Wagen erreicht hatten, lehnte sich Jack mit Kopf dagegen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Die frische Luft tat ihm gut. Die Kälte sorgte dafür, dass er wieder ein Stück nüchterner wurde.

„Wie kann ich von jemand so dummes angezogen werden?", seufzte Nathan.

Jack sah ihn lauernd an. „Erwarte heute Nacht keine intelligente Konversation." Er warf Nathan überraschend koordiniert gegen die Wagenseite und drehte eine Hand von ihm auf den Rücken, ehe er sich selbst gegen ihn presste. „Wir flirten seit Tag eins. Willst du, dass wir heute aufhören?"

„Nein." Nathan unternahm einen lahmen Versuch, sich freizumachen, mochte er es doch, dass der Sheriff ihn im Griff hatte. Amüsiert sagte er: „Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dich am Morgen danach noch zu respektieren, Sheriff."

Ende


End file.
